


Date to the Ball

by TheWildOmega



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Just a little drabble I thought of. Takes place after GOTG2. Au Yondu didn't die.





	Date to the Ball

The guardians along with yourself had just saved the small city of Jerco from a giant monster of some sort. You had not been apart of the Guardians long. On one of their missions they had been paid to transport a crate to a Spartax commander. Surprisingly when they opened the box they found a scared Tarren woman inside. The blue man had quickly declared that they wouldn't be handing you over. 

"We's ain't slave traders!" he had said making everyone agree and let you out.

Over the past few months you had slowly started opening up to them all. You told them how you were originally from earth but had been taken when you were a child. You had even showed them your powers of invisibility making them understand why the commander wanted you. The leader, Peter Quill quickly invited you to join them instead and for the first time you found yourself around friends. Yondu, the blue man had been the first to get you to open up. He told you he knew what it was like to be kept in a cage and in return you trusted him. The two of you would talk and laugh and before long you had fallen for the old Ravager Captain. You never admitted you feelings to him, knowing he would never feel the same about a freak like you. So you kept quiet, watching him from afar and dreaming of a love story you knew you would never have. But tonight maybe you would have a chance. The city of Jerco was throwing their century Ball. Every hundred years a huge meteor shower would light up the sky and the people would feast and dance under it. After you all had saved them they had invited you all to come, with one catch. The people here were an old race, they believed in male and female companionship above all else. Any male could come to the Ball but a woman had to be accompanied by a man. Luckily for all of you everything counted up perfectly. It was no doubt that Peter would ask Gamora and Drax, Mantis. Nebula, Gamora's sister had shown up a few days ago to rest up on the ship before leaving again and you had a feeling Kraglin would ask her, so that left you and Yondu...right?

All day Yondu watched as the other Guardians got ready for the Ball. He knew Quill and Gamora were going together, that was no doubt. Going into the city with the others he went and rented a suit for the Ball. He wasn't overly excited about the dressing up part but it was free food and alcohol. Seeing the women across the small street in another shop he looked through the window to see y/n holding up a dress and smiling lightly. The scene brought a smile to his face at the sight of her eyes lighting up. She truly was a beautiful sight and he knew he would have to ask her soon but he was nervous. All the possibilities of her saying no filled his mind and made him relentless. Shaking his head he went and paid for the suit and made his way outside. Looking over he saw Kraglin talking to y/n and furrowed his brows. He watched silently as Kraglin said something to her he couldn't make out before she nodded and smiled at him. Feeling his blood boil he grit his teeth together and marched back to the ship. Getting to his small room he threw the suit on the bed. "Fuckin' stupid." he growled to himself. He knew he didn't have a chance. He thought he did. After all he and y/n had gotten close over the months. They stayed up talking even after everyone went to sleep. But it wasn't enough. She was going to the Ball with Kraglin. Punching the wall he laid on the bed and sulked. How could Kraglin do that, he knew he had something for the girl. Whatever he was more her age anyway.

As the day wore on you waited and waited for Yondu to ask you to the Ball but he never came. You could feel yourself shutting down as everyone else got ready and started to head out. When his bedroom door opened you smiled at how nice he looked in his black suit. Feeling your nerves bubbling in your chest you waited anxiously for him to ask you to be his date. When he got closer to you you smiled at him, "You look nice Yon..."

"Yea thanks." he grunted.

Watching him walk down the ramp and towards town you felt your heart drop. Knowing everyone else was already gone you felt a tear fall from your eye and felt yourself go invisable as you watched him walk towards the Ball without you. 

Getting to the crystal hall Yondu looked around to see many couples arm and arm around the lightly lit tables as the soft music played. He was diapointed that y/n wouldn't come with him but at least he could get drunk for free. Seeing the others he made his way over and saw as Peter turned towards him and frowned. 

"where's y/n?" Peter asked.

Tightening his jaw he cut his eyes at the boy. "What ya mean where is she, she came wit Kraglin." he growled out. 

Confused Peter shook his head slightly. "No Kraglin asked Nebula." When he saw Yondu furrow his brows and look towards his old first mate who was sitting at the table with Nebula he frowned. "I thought you would ask y/n. I mean ya'll have been hitting it off pretty good." When Gamora came over she too frowned to see Yondu alone. 

"Y/n is not with you?" She asked and saw Peter shake his head.

"Idiot here thought she was coming with Kraglin." Peter said.

"So she is alone on the ship. But she was so excited about coming..." Gamora said in a pity filled voice. 

Realizing what had happened Yondu quickly left and made his way back to the ship. Opening the door he went to y/n's door and knocked. When no one answered he opened the door slightly to see no one inside. Looking over he saw a dark blue dress hanging on the hook in the corner. The dress was beautiful and matched his skin perfectly. Cursing himself he heard soft music coming from down below deck and stepped down the stairs quietly. Looking over at the couch he saw a bundle on covers that looked to be floating some. Knowing she must be invisible right now he looked at the screen on the TV to see an old romance movie playing. It showed a black and white picture of two people dancing. Watching as a cup lifted into the air and moved towards the blanket he made his way down to her. "Y/n?" he called out and saw the cup fall. 

"Yondu? Wh...what are you doing here?" you asked in a soft voice.

When he saw the blanket fall but her remain invisible he furrowed his brows. He could hear the sadness in her voice, like she had been crying. "Well ah darlin' Was gonna see if ya wanted ta ah go ta the Ball thing...with me that is?" He asked nervously.

After a few seconds you looked up from the floor. "Thought ya already left?" you asked and felt that pain in your chest.

"I did. Darlin' I... I thought ya were goin' wit Kraglin. I saw ya talkin' wit him earlier and I thought he had asked ya. When I got there I didn't see ya there. Quill told me you were still here." 

Swallowing you bit your lip, "So you're only asking me cause he told you too..." you whimpered. 

"No! No angel. I was gonna ask ya from the beginning. I promise." He said.

"So you really want me to go with you?" you asked becoming a little less invisible but still see through. 

Smiling when she appeared before him he nodded, "It'd be my honer if ya would go wit me." he said with a bow of his head. 

.......................

A while later and Yondu held his arm out for y/n to take as they walked into the crystal ball room. She was dressed in her blue dress and more beautiful than any other woman there. Pulling her out to dance with him on the floor He held her hand with one hand and the small of her back with the other as they moved in slow circles around the floor. Looking over he saw Peter smile at him and wink when y/n laid her head on his chest. Hearing small gasps he and y/n looked up with everyone else to see the sky light up with the meteor shower. Smiling at the wonder on her face he leaned closer to her, "Make a wish." he said into her ear.

"I already got my wish." you said and saw his smile grow before he pressed his lips to yours. 


End file.
